fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun's Minions
Chapter 45 Fire began dropping off of Surtr. "I think that I'll see how well you fair against these before you take on me," he said. The fires swirled around creating five people-like, fire constructs, roughly the size of Jason. "Fire Minions. Each minion has about as much power as me, but much less magical energy. If you can beat them you can continue our fight." "Sounds like fun," said Jason. "I'll kick their asses then your's." They all came upon him at once, each delivering a powerful punch, launching Jason backwards. He flew into a wall cracking it. "Maybe this won't be as easy as you thought," said Mephiles. "Black Bullets!" Jason shot five bullets at his adversaries. Each one was pierced, but they all remained standing. "They must be unable to feel pain." Jason activated his Black Blades and charged at the minions. He sliced at one of them but it easily dodged the attack. Another one of the minions came from the left and kicked Jason in the side. He sliced at that one but it jumped backwards, and Jason struck from behind. They continued to assault him, Jason trying to retaliate, but the minions eluding and attacking him. "Maybe a direct attack isn't the best idea," said Mephiles. "Yeah probably not," panted Jason, backing away from the minions. Jason began weaving hand signs. "Amaterasu: Formula 36!" Several magic seals appeared around the minions as they sprinted towards Jason. A explosion went off forcing them all into the ground. They spring back to their feet as if nothing had happened, but there were now spots of their body where the fire had faded, leaving holes. "Nice spell," ''said Mephiles, ''"but it didn't really do much." "We need to destroy them completely," said Jason. "Otherwise they'll just keep coming." Jason began making more hand signs but before he could finish, the minions were already upon him. He stopped and held out his hands in front of him. "Amaterasu: Formula 2!" He blasted them all backwards. They quickly got up and continued their charge. "Maybe you could try Katsu," suggested Mephiles. "That requires my opponent to be intimidated," said Jason. "These things don't feel anything." Jason prepared his next attack. "We can't let them get to close or else I won't be able to fight back. 4500mm Black Cannon!" Jason shot a large black blast from his hand. Four of the five minions managed to dodge, but one was caught it the attack. Its body became scattered across the battlefield, it having been destroyed. The rest of them closed in. "That giant blast seemed to work," said Mephiles. "Yeah but what about the rest of them," said Jason backing away from the minions. He created a Black Blade and cut a minions head off. Despite the lack of this usually vital body part, it still functioned efficiently and decked Jason in the jaw. "So we do need to completely destroy the body to stop them," said Mephiles. "Obviously. Black Chain!" Jason impaled a minion with two chains, and flung it into another minion. He quickly made hand seals. "Amaterasu: Formula 5!" He blew another one after getting too close, receiving a giant hole in its stomach. The last one got through, hitting Jason in the face with a fiery fist. Jason retaliated with a Black Rocket, slamming it in the gut. The all took turns, one would manage to get a hit in, but then Jason would retaliate. More and more of their bodies withered away, but at the same time, Jason became more and more tired. They descended upon Jason, all four striking him at once, sending him flying back. They cornered him. Jason didn't have the power to keep fighting. "More!" yelled Jason. "I need more power!" They began to close in. "But Jason that much power could kill you," ''said Mephiles. ''"It's not like it's magic, this is Curse Power." "Just do it!" A black updraft of energy surged around Jason, blowing away the minions and incinerating them all. Black markings formed around the side of his face, his aura even stronger than it was before. "Now the real fight begins."